


Ne me fuis pas

by Cheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Après son refus de signer les accords et sa fuite, Steve retrouve finalement Natasha. Suite de mon OS Le poids de l'amitié.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Après plusieurs semaines sur ce texte, je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de finalement réussir à vous le poster. En écrivant Le poids de l'amitié (Clint et Natasha), j'ai immédiatement vu cette petite scène de retrouvaille entre Natasha et Steve. Sauf que j'ai bloqué alors qu'il était presque fini... jusqu'à voir les premières photos de Scarlett en Norvège. D'ailleurs, bordel que je suis excitée ! Je pense que peu importe le film, je l'aimerai lol
> 
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter si cela vous a plu :)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Un paquet de course à la main, Natasha sortit du magasin d'un pas lent et maîtrisé. Les cheveux blonds et coupés au carré, elle avait abandonné avec nostalgie son roux qui lui rappelait ses années passées et tout ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à maintenant. Si elle en eu la possibilité, elle aurait cependant préféré le garder. Simplement voilà, avec le gouvernement à ses trousses et ses autres ennemis qui la voulaient mortes, elle avait dû faire un choix.

Changer d'apparence en se colorant les cheveux avait donc été la première chose qu'elle avait faite.

Bouger avait été la seconde.

Et dieu qu'être en cavale ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle se sentait vidée.

En quelques mois seulement, elle avait parcouru le sud des États-Unis avant de changer de cap et d'aller en Islande, en Norvège pour finalement finir en Suède. Ayant trouvé refuge dans une petite ville isolé à l'ouest du pays, elle s'était installée depuis treize jours dans une maison qu'elle savait de source sûre inhabitée pour la saison hivernale.

Parcourant les quelques kilomètres qui la séparaient du centre ville, elle se gara devant son porche d'entrée et sortit de la voiture. Dehors le vent était froid, glacial et soufflait des bourrasques impressionnantes qui l'auraient presque forcées à reculer. Ses cheveux se mirent devant ses yeux et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir sa porte, la refermant aussitôt derrière elle pour garder le peu de chaleur que son feu de cheminée apportait.

Bien qu'elle y ait été habituée durant sa jeunesse, les nuits étaient vraiment fraiches et humides. L'hiver était déjà bien installé.

Ôtant son manteau, elle le posa sur le rebord de l'escalier et enlevant ses chaussures tandis qu'un bruit suspect attirait vaguement son attention. La maison était vieille. Cela n'était peut-être rien. Mais la prudence lui avait souvent sauvé la vie. Ne laissant rien paraître, elle en fit volontairement abstraction et reprit son sac qu'elle avait mis à terre.

Elle n'habitait pas là depuis longtemps mais elle avait appris à reconnaître les différents sons que produisait la maison et ses sens se mirent bel et bien en alerte quand elle entendit de nouveau le bois craquer sur sa droite. Elle virevolta en s'emparant de son arme de sa main gauche et tomba, les yeux effarés, sur la silhouette de Steve tranquillement assis au niveau du comptoir de sa cuisine.

« T'es difficile à retrouver Romanoff, » lâcha-t-il pour la saluer.

Elle sursauta intérieurement à cette phrase tout en affichant un air totalement neutre. Seul le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore avancé dans sa direction prouvait qu'elle était actuellement encore sous le choc.

Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et rangea son arme dans son holster situé sous son t-shirt.

« Pas aussi difficile que ce que je pensais visiblement, » le frôla-t-elle pour aller poser son sac sur le comptoir. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à ranger ses provisions. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

Les placards se trouvant derrière lui, Steve se retourna et l'observa agir comme une femme normale. Natasha Romanoff était tout sauf une femme normale. Elle était une espionne. Sa réaction venait encore une fois de le lui prouver. Mais il se garda bien de commenter. Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, il se contenta de la détailler plus attentivement.

Les traits de son visage étaient tirés signe qu'elle ne dormait pas suffisamment. Ou sûrement pas aussi profondément qu'elle aurait dû. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Elle devait constamment être sur ses gardes. En revanche, il remarqua immédiatement que ses pommettes et sa silhouette étaient plus marquées. Plus affinées. Elle s'était légèrement amaigrie malgré le fait qu'elle était restée affutée.

Il sentit la contrarier lui monter au nez.

Elle aurait dû venir le chercher plutôt que disparaître subitement sans laisser aucun indice sur ses intentions. Plutôt que de devoir vivre cette vie de fugitive sans personne sur qui se reposer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule Nat' ? » Interrogea-t-il

Il ne voulait pas lui avouer que rien ne l'avait trahi. Qu'il avait juste remué ciel et terre afin de connaître son emplacement. Qu'il l'avait tracé sans relâche sans jamais réussir à la coincer. Qu'il avait haït son entraînement. Qu'elle était tout bonnement impressionnante.

« Je change de vie, » essaya-t-elle de le convaincre avec un certain amusement.

Son humour n'avait pas changé et il fronça un sourcil. Etre en couple. Démissionner. Déménager. Adopter un chien... Tout ça constituait un changement de vie. S'évaporer dans la nature et se cacher pour éviter des ennemis puissants ne l'étaient définitivement pas.

« J'ai vu passer plusieurs mandats d'arrestation te concernant, » pinça-t-il des lèvres pour contenir sa frustration. « J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Il était inutile de lui cacher ce détail. Elle-même avait dû les voir, les siens et ceux de Sam y compris. Leur trahison n'était un secret pour personne. Leur cavale n'était qu'une simple conséquence dramatique prouvant à tous que le gouvernement ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

Faisant mine de ne pas être atteinte par cet aveu, la jeune femme aurait voulu, au fond d'elle, l'engueuler de s'inquiéter autant pour sa vie.

« Dans ce cas, on peut dire que je fuis, » en convint-elle.

Après tout, il faisait la même chose. Le célèbre Captain America était devenu un parfait fugitif. Un exilé. Tout comme elle. Elle continua de ranger, une impassibilité étonnante se lisant sur son visage. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer que toute cette histoire avait chamboulé tous les codes qu'on lui avait jadis enseignés.

« Avec Sam nous t'avons cherché pendant plusieurs semaines, » confia-t-il en cherchant vainement son regard. « Te suivre a vraiment été compliqué. »

Pour ne pas dire infaisable. Heureusement que Rhodney les avait secrètement aidé. Sinon il était persuadé qu'ils n'y seraient pas arrivés. D'ailleurs, il ne devait sa présence ici qu'à un coup de chance. Qu'à une vieille connaissance...

« Et bien maintenant que tu as constaté que j'étais une grande fille et que je pouvais m'occuper de moi, tu vas pouvoir aller le retrouver pour le rassurer également. »

Elle ferma ses placards et plia le sac qu'elle mit dans un tiroir une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Il la fixa rudement. Elle n'avait apparemment pas compris la raison de sa venue.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi. »

Elle sourit alors en coin. Au final, elle l'avait peut-être compris.

« Pourtant il le faudra, » déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Elle n'était pas prête à risquer la vie du héros national juste parce qu'il l'exigeait et qu'elle était épuisée de courir en solitaire. Ç'aurait été égoïste de sa part. Elle s'y refusait péniblement.

« Dans ce cas, je resterai ici, » affirma-t-il sévèrement en durcissant son regard pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était actuellement pas certaine de ses émotions. L'agacement et la fascination de sa détermination se livraient une bataille sans merci.

« Arrête d'être stupide et te faire ton homme galant. Ça ne marche pas avec moi, » se moqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Je m'en fous. »

Sa fermeté la surprit et elle plissa le front. Elle connaissait ce ton. A moins qu'elle ne cède, il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Sauf qu'avec elle à ses côtés, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

« Tu vas être pris dans une spirale que tu ne pourras pas contrôler Rogers, » siffla-t-elle en guise d'avertissement.

Il lui fit les gros yeux. Ceux qui précédaient souvent une phrase lui disant qu'il s'en fichait.

« Mais toi oui, c'est ça ? »

Non. Elle non plus. A vrai dire, elle était même pour la première fois dépassée. Mais elle ne comptait pas l'en informer.

Elle secoua lentement la tête et claqua la langue.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Car désormais son cœur la poussait à le suivre tandis que sa logique le lui interdisait. Et la Black Widow n'écoutait jamais ce que lui dictait son cœur. Tel avait été son enseignement.

« Clint m'a appelé, » lui apprit-il comme si cela donnait plus d'importance à ses paroles et à sa présence. « Il était inquiet. »

Elle ne put contenir son ricanement. Même sous surveillance et à des kilomètres d'elle, son partenaire arrivait quand même à l'emmerder en tentant de la sauver.

« Clint est toujours inquiet, » assura-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Il tiqua. Et elle sut que ce dernier lui avait raconté leur petite conversation lors de la tempête. Elle se promit de lui passer un savon quand elle le reverrait.

« Tu lui avais promis de me retrouver, » lui rappela-t-il froidement.

Cette phrase cinglait étrangement comme un reproche. S'y étant attendue, elle haussa les épaules dans une moue faussement désolée.

« Certaines promesses ne méritent pas d'être respectées. »

Il se leva et vint étonnement la dominer de toute sa carrure. Elle ne cligna même pas des paupières. S'il cherchait à l'impressionner, c'était un échec. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son style et le regard doux qu'il lui envoyait, était parsemé d'appréhensions justifiées.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aurais mis en danger ? » Voulut-il connaître la raison.

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla très légèrement et son cœur s'arrêta.

Elle retint sans le vouloir sa respiration.

Il venait de mettre le doigt sur sa pire crainte. Celle qui l'avait obsédé quand elle voyageait dans sa direction. Celle qui l'avait hanté après qu'elle se soit fait violemment attaquer. Elle s'en était sortie avec un poignet cassé et quelques côtes fracturées mais cela l'avait poussé à modifier ses plans. A rebrousser chemin.

« Entre autre, » murmura-t-elle en s'obligeant à garder ses iris dans les siennes. « Tu as suffisamment de soucis sans avoir à te coltiner les miens en plus. »

En entendant cela, Steve fut soulagé d'avoir demandé à Sam de ne pas l'accompagner. Jamais elle ne se serait ouverte ainsi s'il avait été présent. La rousse était habituellement bien trop secrète. Elle ne disait que rarement la vérité. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il savait qu'elle ne trichait pas.

Doucement, il s'empara de sa tête, posa ses deux mains contre ses joues de façon à ce qu'elle ne le fuit pas. Il voulait voir la profondeur de son regard.

« Les mots _équipe_ et _famille_ te disent quelque chose ou il faut que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? » Chuchota-t-il gentiment.

Il vit sa bouche se tordre en une grimace gênée et elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. C'était justement pour ces mots qu'elle avait décidé de faire cavalier seul. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Pour lui, la loyauté et l'entraide étaient les piliers qui façonnaient une vie. Pour elle, c'était souvent synonyme d'assassinat et de mort.

« Si je te suis, nous ne serons jamais tranquille Steve, » avertit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Son visage se ferma.

« Nous ne le sommes déjà pas, » lui fit-il amèrement remarquer. « Alors n'agis pas en solitaire. Ne reste pas seule. S'il te plait. »

Sa supplication lui déchira les entrailles. Elle le détestait. Lui et Clint avec. Ils n'étaient que deux crétins agaçants. Pourtant ces mots prononcés avec compassion et angoisse la firent tout de même capituler.

« Laisse-moi le temps de rassembler mes affaires, je reviens, » lui adressa-t-elle un petit sourire timide tout en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour se défaire de son emprise protectrice.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance et la regarda monter à l'étage. Ses yeux n'avaient pas menti. Elle ne fuirait pas par une fenêtre. Même s'il savait qu'elle en aurait été fortement capable. Il la ramenait enfin avec lui. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la base il ne devait pas y avoir de suite. Trop de fictions concernant cette période, je trouve. Mais bon, comme je ne sais pas m'arrêter quand j'ai une idée, j'ai décidé de la poursuivre. Cette fiction sera (étrangement pour ma part) petite. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez.

L'attente lui parut interminable. L'imprévisibilité de Natasha n'était plus étrangère à Steve. Elle n'avait plus besoin de prouver qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait à qui que ce soit. Encore moins à lui. C'est pourquoi, pendant une courte seconde, il pensa à la rejoindre. Au fait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la laisser monter seule à l'étage malgré qu'elle lui ait assuré qu'elle revenait.

Sa confiance en sa capacité à respecter ses paroles était ébranlée depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle préférait risquer sa vie plutôt que de voir la sienne menacée. Ses intestins se tordirent soudain d'angoisse. Et si elle lui avait menti ? Elle lui avait un jour dit qu'elle bricolait la vérité et pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, il savait qu'elle le faisait très bien. Il avait appris à la connaître. Tout du moins, il pensait la connaître... Et si elle l'avait trompé ?

Cependant, son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ses interrogations qu'il la vit redescendre les marches, un simple sac de voyage en cuir posé sur l'épaule. Le soulagement l'envahit aussitôt et il se força à ne pas sourire ou soupirer pour lui montrer à quel point il était rassuré.

« Tu as autre chose à prendre ? » Interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Elle mit ses chaussures tout en laissant échapper un ricanement. Steve ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

« Difficile d'emmener mon appartement dans plusieurs pays Rogers, » passa-t-elle devant lui en s'emparant de son manteau avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. « Je croyais que tu savais te faire discret. J'ai peut-être eu tort. »

A ces mots, les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent. Il se sentit même étrangement bête. Pour tout dire, il pensait plus à un objet qu'elle aurait voulu emmener ou à un souvenir qu'elle aurait souhaité garder. Mais Natasha n'était pas matérialiste. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été. Sa réponse était donc cohérente avec sa mentalité.

Il était pourtant certain qu'elle avait bien interprété sa question et qu'elle n'avait dit ça que pour l'embêter. Ç'aurait été parfaitement son genre. Un humour qu'elle seule savait utiliser. Et que seul Clint savait repérer du premier coup. Il en était d'ailleurs un peu jaloux.

Le bruit du bois qui craque suivi d'un coup de vent glacial qui s'engouffre derrière sa nuque le fit revenir à lui et il observa la jeune femme, déjà sur le perron, qui l'observait intensément tandis qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Tu veux rester là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, un léger retroussement aux lèvres.

Il hésita.

C'était une idée qui lui avait en effet traversé l'esprit. Néanmoins, après avoir rapidement pesé le pour et le contre, il secoua la tête et la rejoignit. Prendre le risque de rester ici et de se faire repérer était trop dangereux. La maison était certes isolée, mais bien trop exposée si une attaque survenait. Ils avaient beau être des Avengers, ils ne pourraient pas se défendre et se protéger correctement.

« J'ai prévenu Sam qu'il pouvait venir nous récupérer, » l'informa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Il devrait être là dans moins de vingt minutes. »

_Vingt minutes..._ Ce délai laissa Natasha pensive. Sam se trouvait beaucoup plus éloigné que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Elle l'aurait pensé à l'extérieur, caché derrière un arbre, en train d'attendre le feu vert de Steve pour se montrer.

Visiblement il n'en était rien.

« Je suis étonnée que tu ne l'aies pas posté plus près, » signifia-t-elle sa surprise. « Vous avez une voiture ? »

Son sourcil était arqué en même temps qu'elle le regardait. Apparemment, elle attendait une réponse. Cependant, l'esprit de Steve était resté concentré sur sa première phrase et le son de sa voix totalement décontracté malgré la situation imprévue. Elle ne semblait même pas perturbée par le fait de devoir tout quitter précipitamment.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question était sortie sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et d'un ton plutôt sec. Il s'en voulut. Presque.

Elle sourit tout de même avec taquinerie.

« Je t'en prie Rogers, ne me dis pas que vous vous déplacez à pied ? »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre par un sourire mais cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part. Il trouvait que la discussion ne s'y prêtait pas.

« Pourquoi tu pensais que Sam serait plus près ? » Précisa-t-il sa demande.

Elle fit une légère moue.

« Je ne sais pas, » posa-t-elle son sac à terre. « En cas de complications de ma part... »

Elle laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens et Steve comprit immédiatement où elle souhaitait en venir. _Si elle avait apposé de la résistance._

« Tu aurais grillé nos couvertures si nous étions venus à deux. Je ne voulais pas que tu nous files entre les doigts..., » marqua-t-il une pause avec gêne. « Encore une fois. »

L'explication était logique. Et le regard de Steve observa le visage inchangé de Natasha attentivement. Elle le détaillait aussi, sans commenter, les sourcils légèrement écarquillés. Il se sentit alors frustré. Malgré les années passées à ses côtés, il n'arrivait toujours pas à lire ses pensées.

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? » Prononça-t-il devant son silence.

« Ross a placardé nos têtes dans toutes les agences gouvernementales. Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas changé d'apparence ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton presque accusateur.

Le message était clair. Elle ne voulait pas continuer sur ce sujet. Sur sa possible résistance. Sur sa capacité à disparaître définitivement.

« La cavale ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Il avait au moins le mérite d'être franc.

Le corps de la nouvelle blonde se tendit. Au vu de son attitude, elle était fâchée.

« C'est ce que je constate, » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement sans prendre la peine d'essayer de le contredire.

« Tu as des conseils ? »

Elle l'étudia soudain d'un œil beaucoup plus amusé. Il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Elle décida alors d'être franche aussi. Voire limite cassante. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était imprudent.

« Tu devrais te laisser pousser la barbe. Ça cacherait la moitié de ton visage angélique et te donnerait un côté moins puceau, » énonça-t-elle. « Moins repérable pour ceux qui te recherchent. »

Il nota la pointe de sarcasme derrière sa voix froide et porta alors une main à son menton. Elle avait très probablement raison.

« Tu trouves ? »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« Comment tu as réussi à rester hors d'atteinte sans aucune aide ? » S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Il ricana.

« L'armée m'a appris deux-trois trucs tu sais, » l'avisa-t-il. « Et puis Sam est un bon partenaire de voyage. »

Ça elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle regarda sa montre. Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

« Bucky n'est pas avec vous ? »

Elle savait ce sujet sensible et ne fut pas étonnée de voir son ex-partenaire baisser furtivement les yeux avant de contempler l'horizon.

« Il est resté au Wakanda, » lui apprit-il. « T'challa a accepté de lui fournir un toit et une protection. C'est une longue histoire, » bredouilla-t-il en sentant son regard perplexe posé sur lui.

Une très longue histoire qu'il n'était pas prêt de raconter. Ou tout du moins, pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas dans ces conditions.

« Visiblement, » murmura-t-elle sans être plus curieuse. « J'ai vu que Wanda et Vision étaient également recherchés. Tu as de leurs nouvelles ? »

S'intéresser aux autres membres de l'équipe était important. Il y a encore quelques mois, ils faisaient tous partie de ce qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Ne pas être avec eux et les savoir en danger la rendait morose et furieuse à la fois.

Steve soupira et elle comprit qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

Depuis deux mois, les deux amants étaient en silence radio. Le soldat ne savait même pas dans quel pays les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient ou si Ross avait réussi à leur mettre la main dessus. De par les avis de recherche, il était tenté de dire que ce n'était pas le cas mais rien n'était certain à cent pour cent.

« Ils font leur vie, » souffla-t-il comme par résignation.

Il n'y avait rien à dire d'autres. Pour le moment, tout le monde se trouvait plus ou moins éparpillé dans des pays différents. Essayer d'avoir un semblant de vie malgré les mandats d'arrestation était compliqué, pourtant tous s'efforçaient d'essayer.

« Tu comptes nous emmener où ? » Interrogea Natasha, les yeux rivés également sur le paysage reposant qui s'offrait à elle.

Cette quiétude allait lui manquer.

« Allemagne. »

« Allemagne ? »

Il opina.

« Nous ne sommes pas très loin de la frontière et nous pourrons réserver un hôtel pour nous reposer un peu et nous permettre de trouver un meilleur endroit sur du long terme. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée ? »

Elle fit non de la tête. Le plan semblait déjà parfaitement pensé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le changer. En revanche...

« Le long terme n'existe pas en cavale Steve, » cingla-t-elle doucement. « Sauf si tu trouves que trois jours c'est du long terme. »

Il le savait pertinemment.

« Nous avons réussi à rester deux mois dans le même motel la dernière fois, » la contredit-il doucement.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme se rétrécirent pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Vous avez eu de la chance. »

« Nous avons surtout fait attention à nos déplacements. »

Elle souffla d'irritation.

C'était bien ce qu'elle disait, ils avaient eu de la chance. Extrêmement de chance.

Habituellement, bouger était la meilleure des techniques. Bien évidemment, il fallait le faire intelligemment. Éviter les grands axes, les aéroports, les lieux comportant des caméras à reconnaissance faciale. Les transports en commun était une bonne alternative quand on savait se fondre dans la masse et passer inaperçue.

Steve avait dû galérer à ça et elle en rigola intérieurement.

« Sam doit être plus doué que toi. »

C'était même certain.

« Et toi ? »

« Et quoi moi ? » Tourna-t-elle la tête vers lui. « Tu sais que je suis plus douée que vous deux réunis. »

C'était une évidence et il ne répliqua pas. Il releva seulement les épaules.

« Tu es restée seule durant tous ces mois, » annonça-t-il presque avec embarras. « Je sais que disparaître et te créer une nouvelle identité est ta spécialité mais comment tu as pu supporter ce poids et cette solitude toute seule ? »

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle vivait simplement avec.

Par moment, ça avait été dur. Voire même très dur. Mais son entraînement avait été précieux.

Steve avait connu l'armée.

Elle avait connu la Red Room.

Et il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, les hommes et les femmes de là-bas l'avaient considérablement poussé à l'extrême pour qu'elle puisse affronter cette vie de solitaire sans se plaindre.

« L'habitude, » déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

Steve sentit son front se plisser sans même qu'il ne l'ordonne à son cerveau. Il se sentait peiné pour elle. Toute sa vie reposait sur des mensonges, des tortures, des complications. Pourtant, elle restait forte et têtue. Peut-être même un peu trop par moment.

« Une mauvaise habitude, » formula-t-il.

Elle sourit difficilement.

« Une foutue habitude, » rectifia-t-elle.

Ce terme lui paraissait plus approprié. Pour Steve il révélait bel et bien que sa partenaire n'avait jamais fait une croix sur son passé.

« Tu penses qu'un jour tout cet enfer s'arrêtera ? »

Il vit ses traits se tirer, signe qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Je ne sais pas, » ébranla-t-elle pourtant un espoir. « Ross a l'air déterminé à nous garder enfermé. Si tu veux mon avis, ses convictions ne sont pas prêtes de changer. Il faudra constamment se méfier. »

« Nous aurons au moins l'avantage de veiller les uns sur les autres. »

« Hum..., » jeta-t-elle un nouveau regard discret à son montre.

Steve la vit néanmoins faire. Il savait que les conversations trop personnelles la mettaient mal à l'aise et la rendait nerveuse. Elle détestait s'ouvrir et se sentir découverte.

« Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, » confia-t-il sincèrement, espérant ainsi lui prouver son soulagement. « Et je suis sûr que Clint le sera également. »

Les lèvres de Natasha se retroussèrent.

L'entendre dire ces paroles lui fit énormément de bien. Néanmoins au fond d'elle, cela l'anéantie. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration un peu plus profonde de façon à contrôler les émotions qui la submergeaient.

Sam allait bientôt arriver. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Lentement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et sa bouche frôla celle de Steve. Pendant une seconde, le temps se trouva suspendu. Son cœur palpitait férocement en osmose avec celui du soldat. Puis elle se dirigea vers son oreille et sa poitrine se serra face à ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas le choix.

« Je suis désolée Steve, » chuchota-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « Mais je t'assure que ce sera mieux ainsi. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu analyser ses paroles, ce dernier sentit un léger pincement au niveau de sa cuisse et il se recula, baissant spontanément le regard vers le bas pour apercevoir une seringue vide dans la main droite de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il fronça durement des sourcils avant que sa vision ne devienne étrangement brouillée. Il voulut finir sa phrase mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Il était comme paralysé. Et intérieurement affolé. Il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver.

Il essaya alors activement de combattre la drogue dans son système mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Natasha avait dû lui injecter une dose conséquente pour que son corps réagisse aussi vite.

Péniblement, il mit une main à terre pour se stabiliser et tenter de se relever. Ses efforts furent néanmoins vains et il s'étala au sol lentement, toutes ses forces s'amenuisant dangereusement.

« Ne m'en veux pas, » s'accroupit la jeune femme pour le mettre de côté de façon à ce qu'il n'avale pas sa langue. « Vous serez plus en sécurité à fuir sans moi. »

Il aurait voulu lui crier que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'elle se trompait. Cependant son esprit s'échappait et il sentit simplement ses mains sur son corps. Il reconnut ensuite sa silhouette élancée se redresser et l'observer tandis qu'il ne parvenait plus du tout à bouger.

Actuellement, même sa colère ne lui était d'aucun secours.

« Prends soin de toi et de Sam, » ordonna-t-elle en lui octroyant un dernier regard. « Je vous retrouverai. »

Sa dernière phrase sonna comme une promesse à ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Mais à travers sa vision floue, il la vit tout de même s'élancer vers la forêt.

Elle venait de le trahir...

Il l'avait perdu...

Sa volonté de rester éveillé le lâcha subitement et il tomba dans un trou noir, furieux. Furieux contre elle. Mais surtout furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir anticipé son geste. Il aurait dû le prévoir dès le départ... Habituellement, elle aurait été beaucoup plus têtue et indépendante pour accepter sans même rechigner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera une petite fiction. Elle sera concentrée sur Steve et Natasha. Mais Sam devrait également être de la partie. Pas les autres en revanche. Je ne les cerne pas assez pour prendre le risque d'écrire dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

Quatre.

Ce chiffre, pourtant relativement petit, donna le vertige à Steve.

Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que Natasha l'avait drogué avant de s'enfuir sans donner aucune nouvelle depuis.

Quatre mois.

Quatre mois qu'il essayait de la retrouver sans le moindre succès. Sans la moindre piste. Seul un mot, qu'elle avait délibérément laissé à son attention, avait été retrouvé dans la forêt lors de ses recherches en compagnie de Sam.

_Arrête_ _de_ _me_ _suivre._

Voilà ce qu'il avait decouvert en Suède, accroché, avec un couteau qu'il lui avait offert, contre l'écorce d'un sapin.

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus précis. Visiblement, elle avait su qu'il tenterait de la poursuivre une fois la drogue épuisée de son système.

C'était sa manière à elle de lui rappeler une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne souhaitait pas d'aide. Qu'elle était une fille solitaire.

Seulement, c'était mal connaître Steve.

Il ne comptait évidemment pas abandonner. Encore moins l'abandonner elle.

Sauf que contrairement aux mois passés avant leurs _retrouvailles_ , Natasha avait aujourd'hui littéralement disparue de la surface de la Terre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la retrouve. Et elle était en effet introuvable.

Avec Sam, le travail était donc double. Ils devaient à la fois surveiller leurs arrières tout en cherchant obstinément la jeune femme.

Et c'était exténuant.

Exténuant de voir passer des informations de danger imminent sur leurs personnes et surtout sur sa personne, sans jamais la trouver. Elle risquait constamment sa vie. Deux fois plus en agissant seule. C'était, certes, son domaine de prédilection mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux hommes de rager.

De se faire un sang d'encre.

Ils s'inquiétaient.

Pour elle. Pour Wanda et Vision. Mais également pour Rhodes qui leur fournissait secrètement les contacts radios et les ordres de Ross par fichiers piratés.

Lui aussi risquait de finir sa vie enfermé dans la prison du Raft si quelqu'un l'apprenait et le dénonçait.

Malgré tout, il faisait son possible pour pour guider les deux hommes et les aider. Pour leur indiquer les sites potentiels où Natasha pouvait se trouver.

Pour le moment, tous les lieux qu'ils avaient visité avaient été erronés. Ou peut-être déjà désertés.

L'espionne russe était douée dans le jeu du chat et de la souris. Extrêmement douée. Elle ne laissait rien au hasard. Ne commettait aucun faux pas.

Ses performances les surpassaient.

Mais les deux anciens soldats ne renoncaient pas pour autant.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient, en cet instant, cachés derrière un grand conteneur, à attendre avec appréhension les hommes de mains de Ross arriver.

D'après leurs informations, Natasha avait été repérée par un indic à Melbourne et un assaut, non reconnu par le gouvernement australien, avait été exigé dans l'entrepôt où elle avait été pistée.

Connaissant désormais la presque totalité des compétences de la jeune femme, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit vrai.

Néanmoins, Steve voulait en avoir le cœur net. Surtout si cette information s'avérait correcte.

Si tel était le cas, elle aurait sûrement besoin de soutien. Même si évidemment elle ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix devant eux.

Ils patientaient donc depuis un peu plus de deux heures, les visages fermés de concentration et la chaleur les rendant moite de transpiration.

"Tu penses qu'elle est là ?" Chuchota Sam, les yeux guettants le plus infime mouvement à l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'ils surveillaient.

Steve se pinça les lèvres.

Sa formation militaire souhaitait que non. Cela aurait signifié que Natasha était toujours hors d'atteinte et en sécurité. Qu'elle était toujours imprenable. Mais son cœur espérait que oui. La retrouver aujourd'hui apaiserait ses doutes et ses angoisses la concernant. Il ressentait le besoin inexplicable de la serrer dans ses bras. De la voir effectivement saine et sauve à ses côtés.

C'en était presque égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi.

"Natasha est plus intelligente que Ross," affirma-t-il. "Mais vu les moyens qu'il a mis en place, tout est possible. Elle ne fera pas indéfiniment le poids face à lui."

Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Il était persuadé que si Ross arrivait à mettre la main sur la jeune femme, nul doute qu'elle se défendrait jusqu'à la mort.

C'était dans son caractère. Presque dans ses gènes.

Il n'était alors pas juste effrayé. Il était littéralement terrifié à cette idée.

"Je m'en doute," assura Sam. "C'est juste que ça a l'air vide."

"Stratégie de camouflage. Ou alors c'est qu'elle ne s'est jamais cachée là."

Cette suggestion le fit frissonner.

"Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu brouiller les pistes pour induire Ross en erreur ?"

Assurément, pensa aussitôt le blond. Elle aurait pu faire tomber n'importe qui dans le panneau d'ailleurs. Elle avait été durement formée pour ça.

"C'est possible, " se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il ne voulait pas anéantir tous les espoirs de Sam... Ni les siens. Cela aurait été trop dur à digérer.

"Donc, soit Natasha se trouve ailleurs et nous crevons de chaud pour rien. Soit elle est bien là et rien ne trahit sa présence," résuma Wilson.

C'était plus ou moins les deux cas de figures les plus probables.

L'ironie voulait qu'après des mois de fugues et de recherches infructueuses, leur but de former une équipe solide avec la jeune femme n'eut jamais été aussi proche.

"L'assaut est prévu pour dans dix minutes," regarda Steve sa montre. "Nous serons vite fixés."

Sam approuva silencieusement tout en détaillant l'imposant établissement devant eux. Comportant trois énormes portes situées de leur côté avec d'innombrables carreaux semi-transparents et en plexi, la logique voulait que les mêmes se trouvrent à l'opposé. L'analyse était alors vite faite. L'entrepôt était beaucoup trop grand pour qu'une seule partie ne soit surveillée.

"Nous devrions nous séparer pour couvrir au moins deux pôles différents," soumit-il ses inquiétudes.

Cela leur aurait permis de couvrir plus de surface.

Cependant, comme il s'y attendait, Steve hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Depuis sa mésaventure avec Natasha, il refusait catégorique tout plan en solo. Ce n'était pas de la peur, Sam l'avait parfaitement compris. Son partenaire agissait ainsi uniquement pour sa sécurité. Il avait déjà perdu Natasha, le perdre lui aussi aurait été fatal.

"Non. Ce serait trop dangereux," annonça-t-il. "Si Natasha n'est pas là, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire repérer et capturer. Le point stratégique veut que les hommes de Ross passent par ces entrées," les désigna-t-il du doigt. "Nous restons en place tous les deux."

L'ordre était clair et indiscutable.

En bon ami, Sam n'objecta d'ailleurs pas, malgré son désaccord. Même avec de sérieux arguments, Steve ne changerait de toute façon pas d'avis.

"On fait quoi si c'est encore une fausse piste ?" Demanda-t-il en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main.

L'air était humide et chaud. Pas insurmontable mais suffisamment pour que des gouttes de sueurs ruissellent sur leurs corps. L'adrénaline les gardait tonique sinon ils se seraient sûrement sentis depourvus énergie.

"Je ne sais pas encore," tiqua Steve. "On avisera en temps voulu."

À vrai dire, il ne voulait pas penser à la possibilité d'une fausse piste. Il commençait lui-même à être fatigué de courir après un fantôme qui ne voulait pas être retrouvé.

Il imaginait alors aisément ce que Sam devait ressentir de toute cette situation. Le faucon appréciait évidemment Natasha. Mais depuis quelques temps, Steve lui faisait prendre de plus en plus de risques. Il n'était pas contre mais voir la tristesse de son ami à chaque déception lui faisait mal au cœur.

"C'est de l'acharnement. Elle reviendra d'elle-même quand elle sera prête," essaya-t-il doucement de le raisonner.

C'était en effet ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

_Je_ _vous_ _retrouverai_.

Trois mots qu'il n'acceptait pas. De ce qu'il avait pu observer lors de leurs missions ensemble, Natasha était réfléchie mais avait tendance à minimiser les risques.

Cette fuite le lui prouvait encore une fois.

"Elle n'y arrivera pas seule," l'informa-t-il. "Ross est constamment derrière son dos."

Il était constamment sur le dos de tout le monde. A croire qu'ils étaient les plus grands criminels du monde.

"Pour le moment, je trouve qu'elle s'en sort pas mal," admit Sam. "Elle s'en sort même mieux que nous."

S'évaporer était une seconde nature pour elle. L'espionne avait appris toutes les ficelles du métier et elle les utilisait brillamment. Simplement l'étau se ressentait chaque jour un peu plus dangereusement autour d'elle. Qu'elle en soit consciente ou non.

"Nous sommes deux et nous sommes crevés," lui fit-il remarquer. "Elle finira elle aussi par s'épuiser et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule quand ce jour arrivera. Nous arriverons bien à la retrouver avant que Ross ne mette la main sur elle."

La logique du Captain se tenait. Entre les tours de gardes et les déplacements sur le qui-vive, la fatigue se faisait durement ressentir. Wanda pouvait compter sur Vision. Bucky sur le Wakanda. Natasha, elle, était isolée et seule depuis bien trop longtemps.

Aucun des deux ne doutait de ses compétences mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre cette vie indéfiniment.

"J'espère que tu as raison," commenta alors Sam dans un murmure.

Steve ne répondit rien à cela et un silence rempli de tension s'installa. Les dix minutes étaient presque écoulées.

Les sens en alerte, tous deux fixèrent attentivement les alentours, à l'affût du moindre petit mouvement.

L'heure donnée était effectivement correcte car ils eurent à peine le temps de patienter que des hommes en noirs et armés apparurent dans leur champ de vision, longeant les murs en formation de mercenaires et posant du C4 sur la porte du milieu.

Le fait que ce ne soit pas simplement des militaires allait grandement leur compliquer la tâche s'il fallait se battre.

La porte explosa dans un bruit assourdissant qui les força à se recroqueviller furtivement.

Instinctivement, le corps des deux fugitifs se tendit. Le moment de vérité était arrivé et l'affrontement n'allait peut-être pas tarder si les indications fournies par Rhodes se révélaient réelles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un avis ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ;)
> 
> Le chapitre suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine et ce sera sûrement le dernier sauf si je me décide à écrire ce qu'ils ont vécu en cavale tous les 3 xD

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai ou suite ou non. Tout dépendra de ma muse. Pour le moment, je dirai plus non que oui, mais sait-on jamais ^^


End file.
